Trunks: Continuing A hero's Legacy
by janzen222
Summary: My take on what should've happened when Mira Trunks returned to his future. includes an epic fight against the androids. A heart touching moment and just plain awesomeness. Come check it out if you like the Gohan and Trunks, Master Student thing


Trunks: A hero's will:

Trunks hopped out of the time machine. After his trip into the past he had truly changed. No longer was he that scared weak little boy he had been at the time of Gohan's death. No, now he was a strong, confident young man who was ready to avenge his master. Bulma who had heard some strange sounds walked into the garage of where the time machine had just materialized. "Trunks!" She cried running towards her half saiyan son.

Trunks turned and smiled at his mother as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank goodness your back." She said as Trunks looked down at his mother. "Ya. I'm back and ready to put an end to the Android's reign of terror." He said softly as Bulma pulled away slightly. "You've gotten so big." She muttered as she examined his now more condensed muscles. He smirked at the comment.

"Mom, I'm going to go and end this madness now." He said increasing his power level ever so slowly. Bulma looked at her son and into his eyes. As she looked into his eyes she saw something she had not seen since him. His eyes were full of confidence and determination. If she wasn't so sure it was her son standing there she would've though it was Gohan standing before her.

"Not so fast Trunks." She said causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Stay right here. I'll be right back and don't you dare leave before I return. This is important Trunks." She told him before running into the house. Trunks stood there curiously as he mom went to retrieve something very important. Bulma dashed through the house opening up the door to her closet revealing three very important items. Three items that Gohan had asked her to give to Trunks when she truly felt that he'd defeat the Androids.

She grabbed the large box and dashed back into the garage to where her son laid in wait. Sure enough Trunks was standing there waiting for her. "Mom what's so important that you'd have me wait to destroy the Androids for it?" He asked eying the box curiously. She held out the box for him to take. He took it and threw off the cover and his mouth opened slightly as his eyes widened as well. Inside the box was a large capsule corps jacket similar to his former. Only this one was built for his size.

Atop of the jacket was a large sword similar to his previous one only different. Then there on top of the sword was two notes. He picked up the top one and read it quickly to himself.

_Dear Trunks, _

_If your reading this then it means I'm dead. But it also means that your mom truly thinks you're gonna defeat the Androids. The sword in this box was originally given to me by my master, Piccolo. He was like a surrogate father to me. So it's only fitting that you'd receive it. It's been extended so that when you go to use it, it won't look like a tiny dagger. The coat came to me in a vision. I saw you defeating the Androids wearing it so I talked to your mom about it and she made it for you. The coat has some special properties, that'll assist you in your fight with the Androids. Good luck Trunks, I know you can do it._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Master  
_

_Gohan_

Trunks stared at the items in awe before smiling to himself. The note was short which was very unlike Gohan but that didn't mean it contained any fewer emotions. He grasped the sword in one hand and the jacket in his other. He set the sword down and pulled the jacket on over his black tank top. He picked up the blade once more before stashing the two notes into a pocket in the capsule corp jacket.

"Alright mom. I'm off." He said with a small smile. Off to finish what his master started. He walked outside and powered up to his maximum without going Super Saiyan. He then burst off into the sky already knowing where the Androids would be. He flew at maximum speed until he saw Android 17 holding a gun to an old man's head. He charged up a small ki blast and shot it at the Android who immediately backed off. He landed in front of the old man protectively, glaring at the Androids.

"Oh look who it is 18. Blondie Jr, is back only he didn't dye his hair today." 17 called out mockingly. "This ends today. Today I will defeat you and bring peace back to the earth!" He declared his voice low in tone. "Haven't you learned by now Trunks? The only person who will meet their end today is you!" 18 spat at him as 17 eyed his sister. "You know your giving up weeks of fun." 17 told her to which 18 scoffed. "I don't care. I'm in a bad mood and Blondie Jr has it coming." She spat at her brother.

She held out her hand and fired an purple energy blast at Trunks. He merely moved his head to the side letting the blast sail right past his head without a fear in his eyes. She growled firing another blast to which he merely moved his head again. Once more the blast sailed past his head. "My turn." Trunks said charging a ki blast in his free hand. He shot it out towards 18 and sent her flying back. "18!" 17 cried but before he could do anything Trunks appeared in front of him gripping his sword. He brought it down infusing it with ki. 17 barely managed to dodge it.

To 17's surprise the building behind him was cut in half. "What the hell?!" He asked receiving a kick from Trunks that knocked him into the same building 18 was thrown into. The two Androids walked out of the debris covered in cuts and scratches. "When the hell did he get so strong?!" 18 asked her brother who scoffed. "I don't know but I think it's time we finish him off, once and for all just like his precious Gohan!" 17 spat to which Trunks shook his head. "You still don't get it do you?" Trunks asked the two Androids.

"What are you talking about?" 18 asked gritting her teeth. "The reason you won't win is because you took Gohan away. Had you never done that, I would've never gained this strength of mine. I mean I managed to beat you both into a building without even going Super Saiyan." He declared triumphantly 18 and 17 stared at him in both shock and realization. "Well then I guess we'll just have to fix this problem now won't we?" 17 declared vanishing from his place next to his sister.

18 did the same as her brother and reappeared behind him with the intent of knocking the back of his skull with her leg. 17 himself appeared in front of Trunks and attempted to punch him in the stomach. However instead of landing the hits they expected to, they were both blocked. Trunks held his sword behind his head effectively neutralizing 18's attack while he simultaneously caught 17's attack.

"I told you, today is the day that I end this one and for all!" Trunks declared instantly going Super Saiyan without any effort. The force of him going Super Saiyan knocked both Androids away. Using the increased strength of his Super Saiyan form he threw his sword at 18 with alarming speed. The blade cut off 18's left arm as she flew back. Trunks then focused on 17 and vanished from his spot. He reappeared above 17 and landed a flip kick, knocking the andorid into the earths' crust.

He then vanished and reappeared catching his sword as hit flew through the air. Raising his right hand into the air he gathered a bunch of blue energy and condensed it into a ball. He threw it at 18 who barely managed to dodge it. The large explosion behind her told her that not even she could absorb that much energy. She vanished from his sights appearing over 17. She slapped him a few times. "Wake up 17! We need to work together if were gonna beat his punk!" She cried as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Damn it Blondie Jr, is definitely stronger then he was before." 17 cursed as 18 nodded. "Well he's definitely stronger then Blondie Sr. So why don't we send him out in a similar matter?" 18 asked her brother smirking despite her lack of arm. "Sounds good to me." 17 declared as they rushed high into the air to try and find their target. They found Trunks standing on the ground staring up at them.

17 growled charging up a large ki blast in both his hands while did the best she could with one. They launched both blasts down at him as he thrust his sword into the ground beside him. The blasts began to merge as he made a circular motion with his hands placing them both at his side. He summoned a small blue ball of energy into the space behind his hands preparing a very special technique. He had asked the Gohan of the past to teach it to him just for this moment. Surprisingly the Gohan of the past was very much like his future self, at least when it came to training that is.

He had been stern and kind at the same time just like his Gohan. "Ka!" Trunks began the chant. "Me!" He continued as the blast came closer to him. "HA!" The ball in his hand began to get bigger. "Me!" He continued gritting his teeth summoning as much energy as he could. "HA!" He cried thrusting both hands out towards the Androids releasing the blast. The two blasts hit head on as both sides struggled for control. Despite all his training Trunks was still having trouble conquering the Android's blasts.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he felt his blast beginning to be pushed back. "Looks like I won't be able to avenge you Gohan." He said solmenly as he felt the Android's blast getting stronger and stronger. He was about to give up the battle until he felt a familiar presence at his side. "Come on Trunks you can't give up!" Gohan's voice rang into his head. "I can't do it Gohan. There just to strong." Trunks told his master to where Gohan smirked. "Yes, you can Trunks! I know you can!" Gohan encouraged his young disciple.

Trunks shook his head as the blast came closer. "I can't do it alone Gohan." Trunks replied as Gohan smirk only grew. A ghostly Gohan stepped up so he was side by side with Trunks. His left arm was no longer missing and his clothes were fixed up. He put his hands to his side and gathered his own ki blast. The Androids above gasped upon seeing the ghostly Gohan. "Lets do this Trunks!" He declared unleashing a Kamehameha that Master Roshi would be proud of. The two Kamehameha's fused into one creating one giant version. The blast easily tore through the Androids and hit them head on.

The mechanical creatures didn't stand a chance as they were disintegrated by the blast. Trunks stared in awe at the place that the Androids had once been. He then turned to his Ghostly mentor unable to comprehend how he was standing there. "The Jacket. King Kai blessed the jacket so that way if you needed help with your final battle it would call upon me to give you the strength you needed to defeat them." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Trunks didn't waste anytime powering down and charging his master and wrapped his arms around him in a very child like way. "Gohan!" He cried as Gohan smiled grimly and placed a hand on his head. He ruffled Trunk's hair briefly as the allowed the younger man to cry into his clothing. "You know Trunks I've gotta go back soon." Gohan told him to which Trunks pulled away from his mentor slightly. "I know." Trunks admitted grimly.

"But I have been told that New Namek isn't that far away from earth and that they're looking for a new guardian for earth." Gohan said raising Trunk's spirit. Trunks looked at him wide eyed. "Does that mean?" Trunks asked as Gohan nodded. "The dragonballs. You can revive everyone that the Androids killed." Gohan said as Trunks smiled hopefully. "You can count on me Gohan!" He declared to which Gohan chuckled. "Of course I can kid. You've always full filled my expectations." He told him before fading away.

It would be months before the Z-fighters would be revived and the Master would be reunited with his student. But when that time came Gohan would be just as strict as he was before only this time he was being taught by an even stricter namekian. Eventually Trunks would train a student of his own and the legacy would continue. The legacy of Master and Student. A legacy which's only proof was a capsule corps jacket and a sword that would be passed down from generation to generation.

_One shot done. Damn that took a while. Hope you all liked it. Ending took a little twist in the end but eh whatever works._


End file.
